


Like a river如流

by YukinoInYuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Torture, Dark, Fantasy, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, OMG look at these horrible tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: It's always hard to offer a fair deal.与魔法师做交易或许是一件双赢的事，但就眼下的情形而言显然不是这样。





	Like a river如流

**Author's Note:**

> 是在2014年4月为了自己的生日而写作的一个系列故事的其中一篇。但因为这篇文章已经是五年前写的了，我没办法确定自己会续写下去，所以不能把它标注成一个系列，还是以单篇的形式发表  
> 在这篇中关于交易和法术的部分几乎没有交代，有一些设定也没有展开，或许读起来会有点困惑，对此非常抱歉……就请当作PWP吧！（等等

空旷的宫殿地下阴冷而黑暗。他抱着长剑与盾牌走过漫长的回廊，脚步声在狭窄的走道中四下回响。

作为一名武者他并不真的欣赏狂欢，即使那是在一场真正值得庆贺的胜仗之后也是一样。黑暗的勇士沉默地行走着，走廊两侧房门紧闭没有一丝光明。

他在走廊尽头停了下来，沉重的金属房门矗立在他面前。年轻的战士放下武器，抬手敲了敲门，“阁下。”

没有回应——这有些奇怪。房间的主人通常会在敲门的第一时间作出响应。这个人总是相当重视自身的仪态，尤其是在面对“他们”的时候。战士忍耐着内心的疑惑和些许不快，加重力气又敲了一次门。

这次倒是很快传来了回应。“……等一等。”那个一贯柔和的声音说，听上去气息有些紊乱，“……抱歉。我，呃……，有些麻烦……很快就好。”

他仍然被隔绝在门外，而房间内传来重物翻倒碰撞的声音。 ** _这不同寻常_** ……他想，手指不由自主地在门上多停留了一会。

“……呃，我是说。”门里的声音顿了顿，隐约带着些痛苦的意味，“您可以先离开，去忙别的、事情。我——”

——然后，一个更为低沉的声音盖过了法师的声音。

“……行了。”门内的另一个人不耐烦地说，接着脚步声向门口走来。他下意识地后退两步让出空间，然后——

他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“——殿下！”

黑暗一族的首领就站在门口，没穿铠甲，身上只披着黑色的内衫。他的殿下沉默了片刻，朝他点了点头扬起下巴，“……进去吧。”

战士有些惊愕，然而此行的目的压过了不安的情绪。他弯下身拾起武器，首领在这期间干脆地转身走开，甚至没有耗费心思去关房门。他迈步进入房内，很快便发现那是由于这毫无必要。

人类的法师就在那里——头发凌乱，倚靠在墙上无力地喘息着，一只手腕上扣着沉重的铁链。法师没戴帽子，身上披着他的白色长袍。他脸色死灰，看上去糟透了。

“……呃，抱歉，”他关上门，有些窘迫地把头扭向一边，“或许我该换个时候来。”

法师把目光移向他的方向，他注意到法师的双眼有那么一段时间甚至没有办法很好地聚焦。

“这不是您的错。”法师说，带着一点喘息声，“……您应该会在这个时候过来。我尝试解释过……——”

话尾突兀地消失在空气中。法师剧烈地咳嗽起来，整个肩膀和背部都因此而耸动着。年轻的战士放下手中的武器大步跨过房间，伸出一只手拍着法师的背部。这毫无帮助，法师痛苦地呻吟着抽气，并且很快跪坐到了地上。他的脸因为疼痛而扭曲，死灰色的斑纹逐渐爬上他的鼻翼和眼睑。

最后法师像是痉挛一样颤抖了几下，吐出一滩浓黑色的鲜血之后瘫软下去。他适时地接住了人类法师即将倒下的身体，过于瘦弱的肩膀被拢在他的臂弯中，“好些了？”

他得到了一个虚弱的微笑作为响应。“……我想是的。”法师抬起眼皮简短地说，嘶嘶地吸着气等待身体内部的痛苦逐渐消退。

在这期间他把法师从地面上抱了起来，没去管那摊血——事实上地面几乎到处是血，陈旧的与或许不那么陈旧的。抱起一个人类对他而言轻而易举。他将法师放在房间内部唯一的床上，在床边坐下的时候闻到了空气中隐隐约约的奇怪气味。

被放平的时候法师短促地呻吟了一声。他抖开被单并且试图将它们盖在法师身上，然后惊讶地发现床单上也满是血迹——新鲜的血迹。他的动作让法师笑了起来，肩膀小幅度的颤抖传到了他的手臂。

“不必白费力气了。”法师说，听上去有些自暴自弃，“我会好的，暂时。”

事实上他确实什么也帮不了。他知道人类法师的这个症状意味着什么，黑暗对于生物肉身的侵蚀。与他们这些由元素构成的生物不同，人类的肉体无法有效地接纳任何自然元素。因此他们无法真正进入任何一块属于元素的领地。一旦人类踏入了元素充沛的魔法地带，来自周遭元素的强大排斥之力会让人类的肉身迅速虚弱下去，然后衰败，分解。对于一个操控魔法的法师而言，这种排斥反应只会更剧烈。

不过，“黑暗”地界却是唯一不会导致人类死亡的魔法地带。这要归功于黑暗元素强大的侵染与异化特性。他知道黑暗元素会逐渐侵染进入它们领域的所有生物，改造牠们的肉体，并且使牠们更好地“适应”黑暗——最终成为黑暗的一员。这过程通常需要一个月甚至更久的时间，对于一个掌握魔法的法师而言甚至会被拖到两倍的长度。元素只是暂时侵入并且占据这个身体，而身体的健康细胞同时也在尽全力夺回对身体的操控——然后被周遭的黑暗元素循序渐进地一一杀死。

而这样的过程，毫无疑问对于承受者本人而言是极其痛苦的。

他还是给法师盖上了被子。

法师闭上了眼睛。“……再给我五分钟。”他说，同时长长吐出一口气，“……在此期间，您可以先说说这次要我做些什么。”

他摇了摇头，将法师露在外面的手腕收入被子底下。

“你可以再休息一会。”

法师睁开眼睛，有些惊讶地望着他。

“我只是在想，”他顿了顿，“接下来要做的事情会让你需要体力和精力。”

法师脸上的惊讶并没有因为这句解释而减少。他甚至眨了眨眼睛。“……哦。如果我是您，”人类的魔法师笑了笑，那笑容虚弱无力，“我会选择更不容易引人误会的说法。”

显然法师并不真的期待得到一个回答，因为接下来他又闭上了眼睛，并且看上去彻底地放松了下来。

在此期间他沉默地注视着床上的法师。这个人类是在半个月前被前方部队抓获的。人类的随军法师，他想。人类们总是喜欢把事情弄得复杂化。在黑暗的世界，每个人都能使用魔法。而到了人类手中，他们却把使用魔法这再简单不过的事情与个体彻底割裂开了。

不过这个人却与其他的人类不同——不知道是否由于他使用魔法的原因。被抓获的人类通常会很快死去，因为受伤，惊吓，黑暗元素的侵蚀，以及， ** _嗯_** 。但这个人不一样。法师从一开始就表现得平静，沉着，甚至在确认自己身处何地后，仍然冷静地开始与他的首领交谈，并且理智地提出条件。

然后法师被关入了这里——地牢深处，黑暗元素最集中的地方。黑暗之主说他们需要这个人类与众不同的力量，而这让法师得以在他们过于疯狂的 ** _娱乐_** 过后得以存活。这半个月里法师依旧从主观上拒绝提供那个力量，但这没关系，任何一个黑暗住民都能强行引发法师体内的元素流动，并且恰如其分地“使用”它。 ** _方便而快捷_** ，他想。

法师仍然闭着眼睛，呼吸逐渐变得均匀而平静。他注意到死灰色的暗纹正从法师脸上逐渐褪去，就像涌上沙滩然后复归平静的海浪——但随着黑暗的侵蚀它们很快会全部爬满法师的整个身体，将这个人类变成黑暗生物之中的一员，尽管法师本人显然并不想要这个。

不过毫无疑问，暗纹让法师的脸显得美丽了些。他通常不太能欣赏人类的长相。瘦小、丑陋，柔软得不堪一击的骨架与浅色的皮肤。但这个法师则不一样。灰黑色的暗纹与暗淡干枯的皮肤让他看上去就像个未成年的黑暗精灵，勇敢而富有智慧。魔法师的骨架有着人类特有的纤细娇小——人类总是这样，战士甚至能用一只手臂轻易地将他们提起来举到空中。但这个人的身体却显得匀称而优美，尤其是在他因痛苦而蜷缩起来的时候……哦， ** _不_** 。

他突然意识到自己不该想这些。但就在他试图驱赶这些念头之前，法师已经动了动手腕。铁链的摩擦声更简单地唤回了他的注意力。

他抬起头望向法师，而后者恰好睁开眼睛看着他，“好了？”

“……嗯。”法师答道，并且试图坐起来。这尝试失败了，战士不得不抱着人类的肩好让后者靠在床头，并且抽出一只手来为他拉好被子，“你不用勉强。”

法师半抬了抬眼皮，脸上的表情似笑非笑。“您知道，”他说，声音柔和，“……快点结束对我们双方都有好处。”

这大概是正确的。他看着法师的脸，那上面的暗纹消退了不少，露出些人类表皮本来的颜色。短暂的休息让他看上去气色显然好了一些——依旧虚弱，尽管。他沉默了一会，接着抽回手去脱自己上身的铠甲。

他将甲胄放在床脚之后又脱下内衫，岩石般坚硬而强壮的肌肉逐渐显露出来。法师看着他的动作笑了笑，吐出的话中带着点气音，“……抱歉，没办法帮你脱。”

“没有必要。”

他放下最后一件内衣，赤裸着上身站在床头。法师的目光扫过他的肩头和那些肌肉，近乎黑绿色的身躯上遍布着纵横交错的伤痕。人类闭了闭眼睛，向他伸出被枷锁束缚的右手，指尖亮起了一点白光。

他弯下腰以方便法师的动作。那点白光很微弱，但在这个黑暗的房间中显得尤其刺眼。法师沾染着白光的手指有些细微的颤抖，他猜想那或许是因为疼痛。被那光点触碰的时候他下意识皱了皱眉，法师的指尖与他本人一样温暖。

黑暗与其余的自然元素之力并非绝对无法共存的，比如现在。在黑暗之力盘踞的领域使用属于光明的法术显然并不轻松，无论心理上还是身体上都是。法师的手指在他的胸前细微地描画着，温暖逐渐扩散。黑暗住民的身躯坚硬如同岩石，但那点温度却从表皮一直传到了四肢。察觉到他的走神，法师略微有些不安地动了动，“怎么了？”

“不，没事。”他答道，并且继续盯着法师修长而环绕着白光的手指。

法师深深吸了一口气。白光逐渐黯淡，而那张脸上也浮现出痛苦的表情。他看到法师开始颤抖，牙齿紧咬着下唇，额角冒出冷汗。随着几下深呼吸法师咬着牙闭上眼睛，而白光经历一段时间的闪烁之后又回到了它原本的亮度。

“……你看上去很辛苦。”法师的手指滑过左胸时他开口，那温度从表皮一直传递到心脏附近，“这会加速异化？”

听上去法师正在尽可能地压抑自己的呼吸，他猜测如果不这么做，此刻一定可以听到法师痛苦的喘息声了。温热的手指滑过左胸折向下方，法师痉挛一般抽着气，没有对此作出回答。

很快复杂的魔法阵在他的胸前逐渐成型，白色的微光在暗色皮肤上勾勒出精妙的花纹。法师松了一口气，像是脱力般垂下手臂靠在床头，“……，……过来。”

他在床边坐下，抓起法师的手贴上了自己的前胸。那些手指在他的手心细微地颤抖着，手指的主人断断续续地吸着气，望向他的眼神失去了焦点。他不禁开始——带着一些恶意地，或许——猜测起这个人类的身体究竟还能支撑他施行多少次同样的法术。

就在这时法师挣扎了一下。“……放开我。”他小声地说，近乎耳语，“……您不应该抓着我的手。”

哦，见鬼，这声音让人类听起来就像刚死了一回。他沉默了一会，怀疑地松开了手让法师的手指虚虚搭在自己胸前，看起来随时都有可能滑落下去。法师保持着这样的状态开始了吟唱，那声音比起咒语更像是低哑的喘息。

但这确实有效——随着念诵他身体上的法阵逐渐亮起，身体中元素的力量像是潮汐一样被法师的咒语调动起来翻涌不息，然后开始沿着既定的轨迹流动。人类法师低沉而柔和的声音回响在耳畔，而体内的波动也随之开始有规律地流转、运行。

即使早已经体验过数次同样的法术，这一瞬间的奇妙感觉仍然让他感到有些新奇。温度和力量从法师手指触碰的地方传入身体，又随着元素的流动而在他体内流转不休。他低头注视着人类的法师，对方正闭起眼睛吟唱咒文。惨灰的脸被光芒映照着，看上去圣洁而端庄。

力量的涌动进入了高潮，法师不得不架起另一只手来扶住触碰他前胸的手，扣在那手腕上的铁链随着人类的颤抖而哗哗作响。他知道自己无法伸手去扶法师，那会让元素的力量变得紊乱。但比起元素紊乱，他觉得自己此刻更应该担心的是法师自己由于坚持不住而松开手。念咒间隙法师低声地喘息着，而他小幅度甩甩头，把伸手去抚摸法师肩膀的冲动丢到了脑后。

法师的喘息越来越急促，吟唱的最后几个音节几乎被走音成了痛苦的呻吟。完成吟唱的瞬间法师整个人抽搐了一下，整个身体蜷缩起来瘫倒在床上。他试图伸手去扶法师，然后听到了被压到极低的啜泣声。法师哭了出来。

意识到这一点令他尴尬万分。黑暗的住民从未见过一个人在他面前哭泣。即使在痛到极点的时候，他们也只会嘶吼咆哮，或者像一头发狂的魔兽那样往墙上和地上四处乱撞。这种表达情绪的方式，从诞生起就与他无缘。

好在这并没持续太久。法师很快停止了啜泣。无力地垂在被单上的手腕动了动，然后法师用手臂擦干了脸上的泪水。他重新坐起身来，眼眶有些发红。

“……，……抱歉。”法师说，嗓音嘶哑得像是用爪子刮擦木头，“……我——……我是说，我本可以更快结束的。”

“人类表达情绪的方式？”他问道，同时注意到法师脸上的暗纹又多了几道。…… _ **果然**_ 。他几乎是带着一丝遗憾地想。

那张脸上的表情已经回复了正常。法师眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”

在他解释他刚才的想法之后法师又抹了抹湿润的眼角。“……哦，并没有需要表达的情绪。”他说，那语气听起来就像是真的，“我只是……它太痛了，您看。”法师轻轻地笑了笑，表情温和而平静。

他下意识地伸出手去，手指触摸着法师的眼角。法师睁大了眼睛望着他的手指，看上去有些惊讶。在指尖感觉到泪水的温度之后他移开手指。 ** _温热的_** ，他想，同时下意识地揉搓了一下那液体。

“……没错。”法师突然说，“会加速异化。”

他皱着眉向法师看去，并且想起来这是在回答自己之前的问题。后者在看自己的手，修长的指尖泛着死亡的灰黑色。“还有多久？”

 ** _一个残忍的问题_** 。法师歪了歪头，把手指举到面前仔细端详，“……一个月。”他说，“或者更短一些……这根本而言取决于你们。”

他明智地没有问出口究竟什么是 ** _取决于你们_** ，“那我的引导呢？”

“十天左右。”

这单听上去是个好数字。但那其中所隐藏的含义让他感到不快。他皱了皱眉，“你知道我不可能每天都来。”

法师对他的态度报以疑惑的目光，“是的。”他说。

“而我以为你有两个月。”

“我本应有的。正常的状况来看，黑暗环境要完全侵蚀我的身体需要将近三个月的时间。”法师点了点头，露出一个有些无奈的眼神，“……然后，我发现我无法阻止，嗯。”

…… ** _啧_** 。“你是说？”

法师点了点头。

“那会加速元素的侵染。”床上的人类盯着那些手指，“我猜这也是你们为什么要做这些事的原因……”

他掐住了法师的脖子并且将后者按到床头。“——我不能等。”他说，自己都没察觉到自己看上去有些狰狞，“黑暗会让你失去这个能力——我不能等。”

法师难受地皱起眉头。他看上去并没有反抗的打算，平静地被压制在床与墙壁形成的角落。对气管的压迫让法师一时间说不出什么话，他放开了人类脆弱的脖子，仍然保持着俯身压制的姿态。

“……咳。”法师吐着气小幅度地笑了起来，被压制的肩膀有些颤抖，“对此，我有个提议？”

他松开手让法师得以坐直身体。后者的表情看上去显得相当真诚。

\---

“……受不了就告诉我。”

被按倒在床上的时候法师什么也没说。他的右手依旧被铁链锁着，左手无力地垂在床下。法师仰面躺在凌乱的被褥中间，目光平静地注视着他，“引导也是需要时间的。”

“硬来的话你会死。”

法师顿了顿，“……入侵的黑暗同时也会修补我身体的损伤。”他平静地答道。

“……哦。”或许这人平时也是这么撑过那些的……他不无恶意地猜测着，然后觉得这样的念头对身下的人而言是一种强烈的亵渎。

一旦确定了目的之后，接下来的步骤就变得相当简单。法师的长袍底下什么也没穿，他从下襬的开衩探进手去，试探着抚摸法师湿黏的腰部和胯骨。他摸到了几道伤痕，以及那上面满布着的细密冷汗——或者至少他希望是冷汗。法师在他手下小幅度地扭动了一下，从表情上看不出来难受或是别的。

他并不喜欢这个。做爱，或者叫它别的什么。尤其对象还是一个并不亲近的人。显然法师也不喜欢，从表情能看出他正尽力忍耐着。年轻的人类眉头微皱，挺了挺腰好让自己躺在合适的位置，“……您不必理会我的袍子。”

然而他这么做了。法师长袍的扣子在锁骨处，他探手上去轻易地解开它们，接着扯下了腰带。人类魔法师赤裸的身体暴露在他的眼前。

他被他所看到的吓了一跳。

法师的整个身上遍布着纵横交错的伤痕，从锁骨到腰际，再到半掩盖在袍子底下的修长双腿。人类的骨架纤细得像是冰霜打过的干枯树枝，那上面七零八落地印着爪痕、瘀伤和锐器切割的创面，皮肉翻卷的创口让它看上去更像树枝了。他皱了皱眉，下意识地将手中的长袍盖了回去。

“哦。”法师动了动，抬起眼皮露出一个不太真诚的微笑，“……我应该更早提醒您的。”

他直起腰来，几乎是有些恼怒地将袍子摔到法师的身上。“见鬼。”他咆哮着，“——你看起来就像被四分五裂的羔羊。”

法师顺着他的目光打量了一下自己的身体。“……说真的，这比刚刚那会儿好多了。”人类眨了眨眼睛，用柔和的声音下了结论。

“而你试图说服我继续伤害你的身体。”

法师用有些困惑的目光打量着他。“相信我，这并没有您想象的那么严重。”

说着法师抬起手拉开盖在身上的长袍，给他看胸口处一片明显的爪痕。战士伸出了自己的指爪与那抓痕进行了对比，然后猜测那大概是他的首领所留下的。新鲜的伤口往外渗着血珠，法师抓着他的手触摸那些血珠， ** _令人着迷的鲜红色_** ，他想。“什么？”

“看着。”

在他的凝视下伤口很快发生了变化。被撕开的裂口逐渐变浅，表皮像是有人在捏合一般逐渐贴近，血肉模糊的创口内逐渐生长出新的皮肉。他指尖的血珠逐渐干涸，然后他发现那个伤口也不再向外渗出新的血液了。

“再生？”

“黑暗元素的力量，您知道。”法师放开他的手，轻笑着扯了扯法袍的前襟，“无论受到多重的伤也能治愈我……不是个好能力，但对现在而言刚好。”

他沉默了。法师半倚靠在床头静静地注视着他，透过敞开的法袍可以将人类的整个上身一览无遗。此时的人类毫无防备，姿态甚至可以称得上是轻松。他停顿了一秒，接着发现自己又一次想起了 ** _羔羊_** 这个词。

然后他俯下腰与法师接吻。

人类的嘴唇干燥而温暖，两人相碰的时候他注意到那上面也沾着血。法师顺从地接受了这个吻，甚至在他开始舔舐那血痕时闭上了眼睛。人类柔软的触感令他感到有些奇妙。他舔舐着那些血迹，一丝清甜弥漫在舌间。

分开的时候法师无声地笑了起来。“……这真痛。”他无奈地轻轻摇着头，声音低沉而柔和，“我几乎都要怀疑您是故意的了。”

……哦， ** _见鬼_** 。说这话时法师张开嘴唇露出淡红色的舌尖。他盯着那蠕动的肉块看了好一会，突然很想知道它的真实触感。

“我也会被你的血侵染吗？”

“不会。”法师笑笑，“我的波动与黑暗相比太微弱了。呜……”

他探手过去抱起法师的后脑，然后还是把手指探进了对方口中。

法师有些惊讶地望着他，话尾被这个动作堵在了喉咙深处。他用两只手指轻易地捉住了法师的舌叶，指尖拨弄着柔软湿滑的肉块。人类温热的唾液湿润了他的手指，他轻轻拉扯玩弄着那块肉片，探寻人类最柔软之处的异样感让他有些着迷。

他很少近距离地接触人类身体——他是指活着的人类。大多数时候这些生物的肉体就像是一团毫无生命力和灵性的皮囊，没有元素，与周遭的世界格格不入。然而眼前这个人给他的感觉不一样，并且他知道那不仅仅是由于这个人身体内已经被相当大量的黑暗所占据。法师因为他的动作而痛苦地闭上了眼睛，乌黑发丝在他的手掌中难受地小幅度蹭动，喉咙深处发出细微的呻吟。

他搅动着人类口腔中的唾液，黏滑而温暖。他用指尖夹起舌叶时感觉到对方开始尝试着舔舐他的手指，谨慎而柔顺，就像一只初生的幼兽。他又塞了一只手指进去，并且顶开法师的口腔好让自己看清那上面沾染的透明液体，“……痛吗？”

法师发出呻吟声作为回答。年轻的人类微微睁开了眼，眼眶里泛起一片湿润的雾气。他从被撑开的唇间观察着人类淡红色的舌肉，并且开始觉得这个场景看上去该死的色情。他将一只手指插入得更深，顶在喉咙的时候听到了新的呜咽。

终于拔出手指的时候疼痛已经将法师逼出了生理性的泪水。人类的脸颊因为被压迫而泛红，无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出流下。法师咳嗽了几声，然后用手背抹了抹嘴角，“咳……某种测试？”

他没有回答，另一只手依旧环抱着法师的后脑。后者的脸上还残留着泪痕，还无法完全合拢的嘴唇泛着鲜艳的红色。法师深呼吸了几下，带着点隐约的哭音。

接着他发现自己兴奋了起来。

法师裸露出的肩头和前胸上伤痕暗淡了不少，有一些甚至已经逐渐消失了。他重新扯开那件根本无法蔽体的袍子，手指触摸着那些正逐渐愈合的伤口。人类的身体有些僵硬，但很快放松下来。法师平静地注视着他的动作，并且在他碰到下腹时主动张开了腿。他想了想，还是重复了一遍自己说过的话，“受不了就告诉我。”

法师细微地笑了起来，点点头没说话。他再一次把法师按倒在床上，居高临下地俯视着身下的人类。

被接近会痛，肢体碰触会痛，黏膜接触会痛。甚至仅仅只是停留在黑暗生物的领地，四周盘踞的黑暗元素都会疯狂一般侵占这个人类的肉体，让他感受到刺骨的疼痛。这不合适，他想——这个人并不属于黑暗。他脆弱，瘦小而不堪一击。并且属于人类的感情和思维方式会让他永远无法适应这里的生活。

但管他的。首领真正需要的是 ** _力量_** ，而这个人本身如何对他们无关紧要。

……而且，这似乎也 ** _很有趣_** 。

他抚摸着身下人类的腰侧，一边不带太多情绪地这么想着。

在他来之前法师显然已经与其他什么人发生过关系，总会有人乐意做这种事。来自黑暗生物的体液蕴藏着高纯度的元素之力，并且与通过体表的渗透相比，透过皮肤黏膜的吸收远远更迅速也更彻底。

在这样的状况下，或许一个月的估计甚至有些过于乐观了。因此，更高效的引导措施确实是必要的。

法师并没有流露出抗拒的姿态。他捞起人类过于细瘦的腰身，后者贴着他动了动，“……正面？”

“什么？”

“否则我没办法画法阵。”

……哦。

他干脆坐在了床边。法师大半个身子被他拉着贴过来，他顺势提起后者布满青痕的腰，“……那坐上来。”

扶着他的肩，法师没什么表示地照做了。人类张开的腿分跨在他腰侧，他顺着摸上去，并且觉得自己触到的那一片湿滑大概不是什么冷汗。在经过刚才那些之后他的身体有了反应。显然法师并没有，不过他们中也没有谁会真的在意这个。他揽过法师的腰把后者压向自己，同时触碰着人类大腿的根部。

人类的肌肤仍旧细腻而柔软。他先是摸到了满手的黏稠，但在指端真正探入体内的时候才发现那内部出乎意料地有些干涩，“嗯？”

“……哦，吸收了。”法师不甚在意地动了动，同时解答了他的疑惑，“不过应该还会流些血……有伤口。”

他摸到了伤口。位于内壁的伤口纵向撕开，被手指揉搓的时候渗出了新的血液。随着他的动作法师小幅度地吸着凉气，缩了缩肩膀把头靠在他的肩颈处。

“痛吗？”

法师轻声地笑了笑，“这种程度的已经没感觉了。”他说。

“……啧。”

这并不真的困难。法师的下体相当放松，他几乎是轻易地就将那个部位调整成了便于自己进入的状态，而这期间法师一直张着嘴发出无声的痛呼。他抽出手指随意地在被单上擦了擦血痕，身下挺起的器官抵着法师腿根。他松开裤带并且退下裤子，怒张的头部蹭在人类柔嫩的皮肤上。

突然法师动了动。“……对了，”人类这么说，仍然把头埋在他的肩上，“如果您不介意的话，我有个请求？”

他皱着眉点点头，然后想起来对方大概看不到，“嗯。”

“请不要射在里面好吗？”

一边说着法师动了动腰，将满布着青紫痕迹的双腿又分开了些，“这吸收起来太迅速了……如果再来一次这个的话，或许我真的会受不了。”

“……嗯。”

他一面有些漫不经心地应着，一面将自己挤入对方的体内。

被进入的时候法师小幅度地挣扎了一下，他感觉到对方的腰在瞬间绷紧。但人类很快放松下来，配合地一点点向下坐。法师的动作有些僵硬，他抚摸着手下的腰身，刻意加了些力气将对方按压下去。

大部份没入的时候法师像是松了一口气，身体软软地靠在他肩上。人类的体型与黑暗之族相比有着不小的差距，法师在他怀中几乎瘦小得像个孩子。这差距在器官上也体现得相当明显，他动了动腰，觉得自己并不是真的想知道在此之前那个部位究竟经过了怎样的 ** _使用_** 。

几秒钟后法师细微地呻吟了一声，看上去像是缓过来了。人类直起腰，将左手架在他肩头，被锁链束缚的右手滑下来撑到他的胸前，“……那么我开始了？”

他点点头，随口问了一句，“需要多久？”

“嗯，”法师在思考的间隙勉强笑了笑，“……会比通常更快一些，理想的话。”

他原本也没太期待这个答案。法师深吸一口气，指尖重新亮起了白光。他看了看法师的脸。法师细微地喘息着，但那张脸上并没有过于痛苦的神色，“我动了。”

法师的指尖恰好抵在他胸前，熟悉的温度传了过来。

“……好的？”法师歪了歪头说。

这个法阵与此前做过的不太一样——他不知道是由于方式的变化，或是手指的颤抖让法师在什么地方画歪了几笔。

法师的身子几乎倚靠在他怀里。人类起先还咬着牙忍耐，很快就在顶撞之下松了口呻吟起来。尽管如此法师仍旧继续着手下的绘画，淡淡白色的花纹几乎遍布了他的整个上身。法师的手指与体内一样温暖，年轻人低垂着头，略微侧着身子把左肩抵在他胸前，右手半撑着他的胸膛艰难地画下最后一笔，“……呜。”

他捉住那些手指并且将它们拢在手心，“完了？”

“……别，放开我。”法师动了动，抬起头露出一张满布泪痕的脸。

这过程确实比以往要快。他低头看着身上的法阵，它与以往见到的相比要简洁了些，尽管那图案在他看来同样只是些凌乱无序的线条和圆圈。泛着淡淡白光的法阵传递着温度，法师检查了几眼，虚弱地抬起手按在法阵中心。

在此期间他停下了抽送的动作，仅仅只是将自己埋在法师柔软而湿润的体腔内。这个举动让法师看上去有些惊讶，人类用垂在身下的左手支撑着身体，艰难地动了动腰部。

“……不、别停……，……哦。”

他疑惑的目光让法师语塞了一下，“…… ** _不能_** 停，我是说。”人类苦笑着解释道，同时又小幅度地动了一下。

……何乐而不为。“好吧。”他哑声回答，抓着法师腰部的双手向下压了压。

很快法师开始了吟唱。法阵随着咒语的流淌逐渐亮起，元素之力在他的体内波动。他体会着这奇妙的感觉，同时下体继续着交合的动作。

接着他感觉到了这么做的必要性。两人连接之处形成了回路，元素之力的波动像是浪潮一样在两人之间循环流转。法师吟唱的声音低沉而压抑，其间夹杂着断断续续的喘息。他注视着怀中的人类，然后发现后者几乎整个身体都在发光。

这是种奇妙的感觉。就像与自然融为一体般，奇异的“同调”感让他感到很新奇。法师呻吟着念出那些复杂的咒文，那个身体上他低头可以看到的侧脸和颈部都爬上了死灰色的纹路。他想要抬手去扶年轻人类颤抖着的肩背，但基于和之前许多次一样的理由最终忍了下来，代之以下体放缓了些力道的又一次抽送。

接着法师又流出了泪水。疼痛让人类张开了嘴却发不出呻吟，就像一条缺氧的鱼。他的手臂感觉到那具身体的颤抖，温热的人类肉体在怀中小幅度颤动着起伏。

法师结束吟唱的同时，他在年轻人类体内释放了出来。

那一瞬间，身体被生生撕裂般的痛苦让法师发出了嘶哑的惨叫。人类双手无力地支撑着他的身体，整个人因为突如其来的剧痛而全身绷紧。人类过于剧烈地抽动了一下，然后怀中的身体从双腿开始痉挛抽搐。法师蜷缩着身体，呜咽着哭了出来。

“……抱歉。”他抬手扶住人类单薄的肩膀，还算诚恳地说。

法师断断续续地啜泣着，就像一只重伤濒死的幼兽。他扶着年轻人类的身体让自己从那体内脱离，接着探进去一只手指试图挽救——在他这么做的时候法师再度抽搐了一下，发出了更多的呻吟。

然而他抽出手指，发现那上面除了血迹什么也没有。

法师的身体软软地倒在他肩头，像是被抽去脊梁一样失去了全身的力气。他用一只手臂轻易地抱起法师的上身，将人类翻过来平放在床上。

年轻的人类依然半睁着眼睛，一只右手从他的臂弯中无力地滑落。他擦了擦那脸上的泪痕，然后思考了一秒究竟要不要再留给法师一个亲吻。

最后他没有。


End file.
